Hunting for Emeralds
by jaytheking
Summary: Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and the Master Emerald- the 15 gems that would make a man as powerful as god. separated long ago, they all were not to make contact with each other again, but new villains come and its a hunt for the emeralds. Will Sonic, Knuckles, and Blaze, the guardians of these gems, stop them? Will their biggest foes be these new enemys, old rivals, or each other?


_In a time long ago, there were emeralds that combined together would make you invincible, eternally young, and more powerful than god himself. These powerful gems were divided into three groups, based on what they did. The first set of emeralds were used for evil purposes, so the people of that time named them the Chaos emeralds. The second group of emeralds were used for prosperity and peace, so they were given a more peaceful name of Sol Emeralds. The Third and final group was actually just one emerald, but it was bigger than the rest and could somehow stop and power up the other emeralds, So they gave it the most suited name and called it the Master Emerald. After a while, one man was smart, strong, and evil enough to gather these 15 gems and used their combined powers to try and destroy the world itself, but the user of the Master Emerald sacrificed himself to grab the gem and stop the rest as well, making the evil man scream and had his body destroyed as he tried to keep the energy from the emeralds in his body._

_The people honored the man who sacrificed himself, and his people, the echidnas, decided that they would give there lives protecting the Master Emerald. They also sought to make sure that nobody used the Chaos emeralds for evil again, so they separated the gems and hid them across the land so they would not be together. The final set, the Sol emeralds, was sent to another __dimension with settlers, so that they would be used for prosperity to make sure the godly power that was made with all the emeralds would not happen again. After many years, the past has been forgotten, but the Emeralds are still with their holders and Guardians that protect them from evil._

_Through civil war over the Master Emerald, the echidnas all but wiped themselves out, leaving the present and final Echidna, Knuckles, to guard the amazing emerald that kept Angel island floating in the sky, away from people that wanted to take the gem. He was told by the previous guardian to hold the emerald in his care, which he accepted the duty without complaint. Now he wondered what made his people guard the gem in the first place, but he still guarded it, knowing it was his people's wish, and being the last of his kind, he would grant it.__  
_

_Through the Sol Emeralds' power, the alternate dimension prospered and lived in peace as the first King of the land guarded the precious emeralds from harm. Through the many century's later, the current guardian of the emeralds was Blaze the Cat, princess of the land. She has protected and ruled the land, protecting it and the emeralds from Eggman Nega and keeping her people prosperous. She knew of the other dimension by being sent there by the Sol emeralds, and she thought about not only how the Chaos Emeralds came to be, but her own Sol Emeralds._

_An Evil Doctor, Robotnik, now known as Eggman, tried to make every creature a robot and make his Eggman empire with these powerful gems he found, called the Chaos Emeralds. Though his plan did not succeed due to a speedy hedgehog named Sonic. He is now the self-proclaimed guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, only using these gems to stop Eggman as he enjoys life as he runs around the planet, craving adventure. He knew of both the Master Emerald and Sol Emeralds as well, but he just ran and played with his friends, because the thought of where these gems came from never crossed his mind._

_But he and the two guardians will find out soon where they came from as an unknown threat comes for the emeralds, trying to repeat history again..._

* * *

Blaze stood on the balcony from her master bedroom in the castle, where she held a case in her hand, a case that held all 7 Sol emeralds. She looked at the emeralds as she was in deep thought. 'Eggman Nega hasn't made an attempt on the Emeralds in a while, and it's been so long since I've seen anything exciting...' she thought. Blaze was a princess with everything, but she found being the Guardian was what she loved most. She would do anything to protect the Emeralds, but she didn't like to be stuck in the castle that she was in. She had a sense for adventure in her, and being the ruler of a country took some of that away for royal duties. The most exciting thing that ever happened to her was when she was sent to Sonic's world, but that was quite a while ago and she sighed at the memory. She remembered it well, being one of the few times she went super with the emeralds. It was a power that made her understand why people wanted it, but she made sure that wouldn't happen.

The cat was about to walk into her bedroom again when she heard a scream from outside. She ran to the edge of her balcony to see a masked creature knocking out the two castle guards that was posted there. She couldn't tell what the being was, but she jumped from the balcony after putting the case in her pocket. She gracefully landed on her feet and glared at the intruder. The man looked up and smirked, and she saw the mouth of the man. 'Hedgehog?' she wondered as she saw how it looked, but saw that it was similar, but not completely. "Halt criminal! Why are you here?" She asked. The man chuckled at the question, "Well for the Sol Emeralds of course. I would think you could guess that would be the only valuable thing in this castle." The man said. Blaze glared, knowing that she now had to take this thief out. She charged and tried to kick him, but he caught her leg and threw her to the wall. Blaze hit the wall hard, but she landed on her feet and looked at the man again. 'He has some huge physical strength. Guess he isn't just your normal thief after all.' she thought as she raced towards him again.

Blaze quickly got behind him and elbowed the assailant in the back, making him get to his knees, but he countered quickly and tried to kick her, but she dodged the attack with a backstep. The man got back up and quickly charged at her, but Blaze got out of the way and the man hit the wall instead. Blaze saw the big crack in the wall and realized that her guess at his physical strength was correct as he took his fist out the wall, which Blaze noted was in some sort of boxing glove with spikes on it. She knew that she shouldn't be hit by that, so she snapped her fingers as she made some small flames appear, which she threw towards the man. The man somehow expected the flames and he dodged easily, charging at her and getting a gutshot with his fist. Blaze's eyes widened as she felt the wind get knocked out of her, coughing a little blood. She looked up to the man, but she got a huge boot in her face, sending her back. The man laughed as he went over and kicked her as she tried to get up.

Blaze felt bruised and beaten as she felt her head hit the wall after the kick. She held her side as she got up again, only to see the man laughing at her. "Ha Ha Ha! Man, when I said I wanted to take you instead of the others, I thought you were going to be a challenge. I guess I was wrong, so I might as well get those Emeralds from you..." he said as he walked over to her.

'No... This can't be happening...' Blaze thought. She quickly tried to get away from the man, but she knew she couldn't get far when she was injured. She fell as the man was a few feet away from her. He looked at her with amusement as he was about to knock her out when suddenly the Sol Emeralds lighted up from inside the case in her jacket. She felt some strength come back to her as she floated, looking at herself with confusion. She felt a suddenly painful and familiar energy go through her and she screamed as she made a blinding flashing, making the other man unable to see for a few seconds.

When the man was able to open his eyes again, he saw that the cat he was fighting and about to defeat was gone. He sighed as he realized something, "They were right, The Sol Emeralds would teleport her away after fighting me..." He said. "Oh well. I'll get her when I get to the other world to get with the others." He said as he took out a strange device he kept and pressed the button. suddenly he started to glow brightly as an orb surrounded him as he disappeared before the guards could get there.

Blaze slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. The light blinded her as she looked, but her eyes adjusted as she slowly got up and patted herself off as she looked around. She saw she was in a sandy beach that had harsh sunlight going on her. As she stood, she held her head in pain, 'God, where did the Sol Emeralds send me...?' she thought. Her eyes widened as she checked her pockets and found the case was empty as well. she sighed as she realized that the Sol Emeralds separated themselves as she transported. "Great, now I have to find the Sol Emeralds again..." She said out loud. She looked around again to see if she missed anything, then left to try and search for her missing emeralds.

* * *

Knuckles the Echidna sat on the steps of the Master Emerald shrine, looking up into the sky. He was the guardian of this gem, knowing that he would guard it for the rest of his life. He spent many years in isolation, not knowing anything about the world around him until Eggman and Sonic came to his island. He remembered not liking the speedy hedgehog even after they settled the misunderstanding, but soon they were friendly rivals that would always fight over certain things when he and Tails visited the island. He also helped them when it came to stopping Eggman from destroying Station Square and even stopped metal Sonic. But now he kept to himself again as he guarded the Master Emerald, sometimes expecting the crazy Bat lady, Rouge, to make another attempt to steal the gem.

Knuckles saw the clouds suddenly clear and the wind start to pick up. He looked confused at what was happening, 'The Master Emerald keeps the climate the same no matter what, so what's with this harsh wind?' he thought, standing up. The wind blew harder and his dreads were moving through it, as he covered his eyes from the wind. He looked around again and was shocked to see that a huge tornado was headed towards the island. "What the...!" he said outloud as the tornado hit the island, making the ground under him rumble at the collision. He saw that something -or someone even- was actually floating over the tornado, and before he knew it, he was grabbing the ground to keep from being blown away. He was doing fine until he saw the Master Emerald was being carried away by the wind. "The Master Emerald!" he shouted as he let go of the ground and quickly grabbed the emerald, both being blown away.

Knuckles hung on as hard as he could to the Emerald as he could as he was hundreds of feet in the air. When he wouldn't let go, the wind became stronger and stronger, but his grip stayed tight. "Just let go already! I won't stop this tornado until I have that emerald!" He heard a female voice yell. "Heck no, this is my emerald! you will never get your hands on it!" Knuckles yelled through the storm, but he felt that he was slowly losing his grip. The female voice laughed, "You can't hang on much longer, can you? Give up already guardian!" She said. Knuckles shook his head. 'I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have no choice...' Knuckles thought, lifting one of his fist upwards. "What are you doing? Wait... NO!" The lady yelled, but it was to late. Knuckles used his fist to shatter the Master Emerald, using the tornado itself to propel the pieces he didn't grab away from here as he fell to the water.

Knuckles came up a minute later from the ocean gasping for air. He slowly felt what was in his hand, and it was quite a few of the Master Emerald shards. 'If I have these, I'm missing... 7. Of course I have to miss 7 shards.' Knuckles thought, hating the irony in it. He looked over to see that Angel Island was in the ocean. He sighed as he swam over. When he got to the island he dried himself off as he thought about what to do. "I have to find the rest of the shards... but where?" he asked himself aloud. "I guess I should get to the mainland and start there." he said as he decided to head toward the mainland to find out. He knew swimming there would be too much of a hassle, so he went back to his shack and took out an old bi-plane. "Good thing I got this from Tails when he came here... Otherwise I'd have to swim." He said as he cleared a small runway and took off in the plane.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog was running through Green Hill Zone, feeling the wind go through his quills as he found some of Eggman's old robotniks and destroyed them for fun. He was the fastest thing alive, everybody knew that (even though Shadow calls him a faker, he agrees as well). He saw a big tree in the corner of his vision and stopped running, happily laying down in the shade the tree gave. Sonic sighed happily as he took out the green chaos emerald he found as he ran, and looked into it in deep thought. 'Man, this is the life. Running through amazing lands, stopping Egghead's plans, and hanging with my bro Tails is the three things I love to do. Eggman hasn't tried anything in a month though, must be something big he has planned...' he thought with a smirk, wondering what robot his nemesis was building at this moment to take him on.

Sonic yawned as he looked up into the sky, seeing the beautiful Angel island in the sky, 'I haven't visited Knuckles in a while... I wonder how he's doing on that island right now...' He thought. Suddenly he saw a small dot in the sky near angel island that he wouldn't have noticed until he felt a windy breeze come from the direction. He saw that the wind twirled around the dot, making a huge tornado. His eyes widened and he stood up as the huge tornado collided with the floating island. "What the heck?!" He shouted outloud in shock. He was going to run towards the island when he also saw a bright light almost as bright as the sun come from the direction of seaside hill. "What's happening around here...?!" he said in shock as he tried to decide which to investigate first when he saw another interesting thing. Well, he didn't _see_ it until in hit him in the face, knocking him into the tree. Sonic groaned as he opened his eyes and thought he saw himself for a second until he felt his body ache in pain. The figure came in, grabbed Sonic's head and hit it on the tree before Sonic could react. Sonic fell unconscious as he hit his head again and the assailant laughed as he dropped the hedgehog.

"My god, and this guy is supposed to be a variant of me? That's the best thing I've heard in quite a while!" the man laughed. He looked over the unconscious hedgehog and saw the green Chaos Emerald and smirked. "I even get to have one of the Emeralds, the other two might not be able to say that." He picked up the emerald and dashed away, leaving a line of blue behind him as he quickly came out of sight.

Sonic groaned again as he woke up about 10 minutes after the encounter ended. he rubbed his head in pain as he stood up, trying to pick up the Chaos Emerald that wasn't there. His eyes widened as he realized the man took the emerald as well when he left. "Darn, that look alike took the Chaos Emerald! and with Angel Island down and that flash of light, they must be connected..." He said, trying to think of how the man could do it, but being Sonic, thinking wasn't his forte and he sighed. "I should go see Tails, he probably can connect this better than me anyway..." He said as he took of to where Tails recently put up a base for them.

* * *

The assailant that knocked out Sonic stood in an unknown field, impatiently waiting for something. "Where the heck are the other two? I know I'm the fastest thing alive, but come on!" He shouted, until he saw a red figure walking up, wearing a black cloak. "Calm yourself Boom, I know that you the fastest, but you have to not shout everything, you might get us caught." The man said, removing his cloak and throwing it on the ground, revealing a red echidna with a slightly darker red shade than Knuckles, as well as having longer dreads, black boxing gloves, and his crest was upside down. "I know Smash, but seriously, nobody but us and Gust know where this is, or even that there is a meeting here." The man, Boom, said. He was a blue hedgehog, the same shade as Sonic, but he had even more unruly quells and instead of Sonic's trademark red shoes, he had a green version of them as well as a black jacket on. "Good, now where's Gust? She should be here after doing her job." Boom complained, getting a sigh from Smash. "I'm right here boys." Said a female voice. The two turned and saw a purple cat like Blaze, but instead had her hair down and longer, a red jacket, and blue heels.

"Good, now that we're all here, we can compare notes on out three variants in this world." Smash said, taking charge of the group. "My variant was weak! He was sitting down when I ran up, smashed his head on a tree and knocked him out!" Boom laughed. Smash sighed at this information, "So you took him out in a surprise attack, not in combat. I actually fought Gust's variant Blaze, and she was weaker than I though she would be." Smash said, getting a scrowl from Boom before Gust responded. "I charged up and threw a tornado at other Echidna's floating island, and he and the Master Emerald were caught in the storm like I thought, but that stupid guardian decided to smash the Emerald and used my own power to separate the pieces!" she growled in disgust, but the Echidna laughed. "He wouldn't have done that if he couldn't repair it, and I probably can as well, so we just have to get the pieces and I'll put it together." Smash said, calming down Gust. "Before we get any further, I should say that the Sol Emeralds acted as I predicted and sent Blaze here and separated themselves, so we have to look for them as well as the master emeradl shards and Chaos Emeralds." Smash said, getting a laugh from boom as he pulled out the green chaos emerald. "I guess I gave us a headstart huh? hahaha!" Boom laughed.

"So if I saw correctly, I saw seven of the shards fly as the Echidna grabbed the rest, so with those and the rest of the stuff, we have to find a total of 20 emeralds." Gust said, Smashing nodding and Boom groaned. "Why is there so many? This is going to be very boring and tedious!" Boom said, but was smirking as he thought of beating up his dimensional variant. Gust also smiled, hoping to not only defeat her other self, but to get the other guardian that stopped her from getting the Master Emerald. Smash looked at his companions and glared at them, "This isn't a game you two, because after what happened to us, if we don't get these emeralds, we're done for." he said, getting a look from both of them before a reluctant nod. "Now, how should we take care of this Emerald hunting?" Smash asked with a smirk on his face, ready to take this world for their own.

* * *

**Author's notes: Sonic, Knuckles, and Blaze are in trouble now aren't they? The three assailants -Boom, Smash, and Gust- are dimensional variants of our heroes, here for all of the emeralds for a devious plan, but why have they come? Will our heroes stop them from getting all the Emeralds together, or will the 15 Emeralds finally be connected together again after so long apart? find out on the next chapter of... **

**Hunting for Emeralds.**


End file.
